Write It Maybe
by EasterBasket
Summary: A collection of complete and incomplete Sterek stories (will contain other pairings, but they're really not the main focus). Rated M for safety; can and will contain both smut and fluff
1. Author's Note

Hello!

I have recently gotten into TeenWolf. In fact, seeing a few Sterek fan art in deviantArt got me into the whole series. Now my life is ruined because of the said series and its pairings.

Also, recently my mind has been plagued by countless of plot bunnies, and I _really_ need to do something about them. I'm losing sleep… Like really badly. ;A;

So, I've decided to just make a story group/file thingy called _Write It Maybe_. The title came to me while I was listening to a cover of Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe." It was sang by Alex Goot, Dave Days, and Chad Snugg. So, check them out if you want…

…Now.

Or else I'll rip you throat out…

_With my teeth._

Anyways, the whole point of this is to give you guys something to read, and for me to get some sleep. And if something that I post into this group is worthy of it's own series, and a lot of people want it written into a series, I'll create a story for it.

Holy crap… Now I got the idea to just make this into a collection of Sterek writings, both complete and incomplete stories. :-) We'll see how I feel about it.

Anyways, enjoy!

_**Note:**__ so far, all of these are unbeta'd, unless I state otherwise_


	2. Make the Stress Go Away - Part 1

**Title: **Make the Stress Go Away 001

**Characters: **Businessman!Derek, Kitten!Stiles, Vet!Scott

**Category: **Fluff, AU

**Summary: **What happens when Derek finds a little kitten crying out in the rain, and with some pressuring, agrees to house the feline?

**Plans: **I will definitely complete this/write more about this verse.

**Beta'd: **No.

* * *

"So," the vet began sheepishly, "you taking him home?"

Derek's head whipped around to stare at his long time friend incredulously.

"Scott-" he glowered almost threateningly, "there is no way-"

A tiny squeak like sound came from the table, interrupting Derek. Both males stood face to face, frozen. Scott's head turned to observe the small, furry figure stretch and then buried itself into the coat it currently nestled on. A grin formed on the vet's face.

"I think he disagrees with you, Derek," he said jokingly, "anyways, he has a microchip in him. His name's Stiles. The owner passed away not too long ago, so I think it's safe to say that you can keep him."

Scott moved to pick up the feline curled up in the jacket, and handled the bundle to the un-expecting businessman. Stiles had raised his head when he was suddenly moved, but curled back up into a ball once he was in Derek's arms. The man held the mass, unsure if he was holding it properly. The older of the two males opened his mouth to protest, but didn't even get the chance to say anything, for a loud purr reverberated through the air.

"Yeah, I think you're talking him home," Scott said jokingly, but proceeded to stammer when Derek cast him the look that still managed to unsettle him, "I-I mean... You found him, a-and he seems very comfortable around you!"

He'd ever placed his hands up in defense while shaking them frantically from side to side. Derek raise an eyebrow at his last statement.

"W-well," Scott began slowly while tugging at the collar of his shirt, "normally cats would shy away from strangers, but he seems fine with you handling him even though you two just met. I'd say he trusts you."

At Scott's words, Derek looked down at the kitten in his arms. The bundle of white and brown fur had shifted to lay on his back, exposing his belly slightly. His eyes were shut and his paw would twitch every now and then. Stiles continued to purr, though not as loudly as he had earlier. An occasional mewl slipped through the kittens maw.

Derek exhaled through his nose slowly, casting his eyes towards the ceiling.

"...What...what does it eat?" he managed to ask without a snarl.

* * *

And there you have it! The very first story in _Write It Maybe_! It's not much, but I hope you guys like it. :-)


	3. Make the Stress Go Away - Part 2

**Title:** Make the Stress Go Away 002

**Characters:** Derek, Kitten!Stiles, some blonde woman

**Category:** Fluff, AU

**Summary:** Derek decides to bring home a pretty blonde lady, only to find his luxury apartment trashed.

**Beta'd:** No.

* * *

The woman moaned against his lips as they stumbled into Derek's expensive apartment. They touched and groped at each other everywhere they could- their need for that bodily contact evident. Heatedly the blonde woman moaned as Derek grasped her rear and sucked on her tongue. They pulled apart slightly to catch their breaths as they hazily stared into each other's eyes. Their unspoken lust for each other was mirrored in their eyes.

As Derek began to remove her blouse, did he notice the condition of his home. He paused, the shirt half way off the woman. His face went from alarmed, to confused, to just plain angry. His companion furrowed her brows as she witnessed his expressions change and turned around to see what he was so… expressive about. A soft gasp escaped from her lips.

A lamp was knocked over (the lamp shade had rolled off), books and papers were scattered all over the floor, the couch was destroyed with the cushions' stuffings all over the floor, couch and glass table. A vase was on the floor, now in many pieces, the curtains were all scratched up, and Derek had a pretty good idea who the culprit was…

"Stiles!" he snarled, but cringed as a series of '_thuds'_ came from somewhere in the bowels the apartment.

Derek woke up with a gasp and sat up. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be breathing a little heavily. His head whipped around as he heard a plaintive yowl from somewhere in his humble abode. Tossing his blanket aside, he got out of bed and went to find the source. As peered into the living room, he was relieved to see it still intact, save for the toy mouse missing it's tail, and continued on with his search.

When he reached his home office, he stared at the ground with furrowed brows. Books that had been previously sitting on his desk, were now on the floor in a heap. Some books were open to random pages, while other's were closed, some pages were even folded, which made the man cringe. Blank printer paper had also fallen to the floor, and one particular piece was clinging fiercely onto the source of the yowls (though they weren't pained like the first one). Derek raised an eyebrow as he observed Stiles- the cat, awkwardly walk around the room, crying, trying to shake off the piece of paper.

"Jesus," Derek muttered as he approached the cat and bent down to pick the incompetent kitten up, only to drop him and jump back with a cuss as held his hand while glaring at the feline.

Stiles, who also, who had been startled, stared up at him, his fur fluffing up. His brown eyes were wide as he stared up at his new owner.

"Did you roll on the carpet or something?" Derek grumbled as he reached back down to pluck the little nightmare (pun intended) off the floor and remove the piece of paper that _still _clung to Stile's fur. And this time, as Stiles settled in Derek's arm with a content purr, did not shock the man


	4. Work It Baby

**Title: **Work It, Baby

**Characters: **Model!Stiles, Model!Jackson, Model!Danny, Lydia, Derek, Isaac

**Pairings: **Sterek, implied

**Category: **AU,

**Summary: **Derek, Lydia, and Isaac, three reporters working for a magazine company that is slowly starting to become well-known, are invited into one of the most eventful and important fashion shows of the year. Lydia is excited as she can be, Isaac is overwhelmed, and Derek is _ecstatic_. Until one of the models strikes his fancy...

**Plans: **One-shooootttt

**Beta'd: **Nope!

**Note:** Messily written, just wanted to get this out of my head. Excuse any spelling mistakes and punctuation errors.

* * *

Unlike Lydia, who was excitedly bouncing in her seat, and Isaac, who stared around the room in amazement, Derek was _annoyed_. Well, he was always annoyed, but today, he was particularly more annoyed than usual. He had hope'd to be able to go with Erica and Boyd at the Charity event that was happening on the same day, but no… Here he was, Derek _fucking _Hale, at a _fashion show._ Luckily, he'd managed to convince Isaac to switch jobs with him, so instead of doing his usual job, which was writing down the highlights of the event and talking with some of the models and attendants, he was photographing.

"Oh my gosh!" the trio's turned their heads to the side, as some woman from another company gushed to her friends, "they say that _they're_ gonna be here!"

"What!? No way!" her friend squealed back, "I've had the _biggest_ crush on Danny Mehealani!"

"Oh my god," the first woman sighed, "ever since I saw him in that show in Paris with Stilinski, I've been _in love._ Too bad he doesn't swing our way…"

Pouts appeared on their make up caked faces.

"I knowww," the second one whimpered, clutching her purse tightly, "though Stiles and Jackson on the other hand…"

They giggled. Isaac raised an eyebrow, while Derek remained indifferent. Though they both looked at Lydia expectantly, who stared at the two women with her mouth slightly ajar. The strawberry blonde shook her head and closed her mouth before shuffling over to the two older women.

"Excuse me, hi," she began politely, flashing them a smile, both women stilled and looked at her, "did you just say, that the _Tenacious Trio,_ as some call them, will be here tonight?"

"Yes, that's correct," the first one started slowly while looking at her friend and then back at Lydia.

Lydia's eyes were closed and her mouth was open as if she was going to say something.

"I have," she began, slowly, raising a finger, "had a major crush on Jackson Whittemore, since I saw him in the remake of the movie, _Summer Heat_."

They were all quiet, before breaking into squeals and giggles.

Isaac directed his gaze to Derek, who had his eyes closed and was gritting his teeth to the point where Isaac could almost hear it. They music that had been playing stopped, silencing everyone in the crowd. Their attention turned to the runway, just in time to see the announcer walk out and begin his short introduction. As he explained what they were to expect, he revealed that they'd be having some quests, which caused the crowd to cheer, as they had heard the rumors. The announcer grinned, finished his speech and got off the stage.

The music started playing, and in no time, the first model was strutting down the runway. She was a pretty thing, with long, straight black hair that was braided in some parts and then wrapped around her ponytail. Her dark skin went well with the golden dress that she'd been dressed in. The dress was short, and had no straps. As the lights hit her, little glitter particles shimmered in the light as she confidently walked down the platform. The golden eyeshadow brought out her bright green eyes, as she tilted her chin up, her lips parted a little as she briefly posed in front of the judges and spectators, and then turned her back and walked back into where she'd come from.

The next four women were dressed in more unique outfits. They were all different colors, lengths, materials, with different accessories and (in Derek's opinion) the most ridiculous and complex looking hairstyles that he has ever laid his eyes on (or that's maybe because he hasn't really paid much attention to women's hairstyles at _all_.) Next to him, Isaac was furiously taking notes, while Lydia was too focused on the models rather than taking notes. Then, the lights changed. It became…dimmer, and the music changed to a much more upbeat one.

And at that moment, as the first _male_ figure in a while appeared- taking long, confident strides down the runway, many women in the crowd almost _lost_ it. Lydia made a sound- and Derek could only describe it as a strange combination between a sigh and a pitched squeaked as she shuddered in her seat. Both Derek and Isaac observed her before turning their gazes to the platform.

Tall, blonde and handsome. And judging by how proudly this man carried himself- he _knew_ all that. He stopped at the end of the runway and posed, turning his side to the crowd, leaning back slightly while his lower body staid put. A small smirk was plastered on his face when Derek and a few other photographers took some snapshots. He was clad in some tight jeans, light brown loafers, a pale blue button up shirt and a navy blue low-cut jacket over it. Much different from the ridiculous outfits that the female models had been dressed in. Despite the simplicity of his outfit, the man was a god. Well, the women seemed to think so. Derek was just perplexed with the behavior of the opposite sex.

The second person to walk out onto the stage was a bit taller than the first one, with tan skin, broad shoulders, and short dark hair. This man, was dressed in jeans as well, with brown boots with the pant's legs tucked in, and a simple gray shirt. Derek figured that they weren't modeling anything anything special, or then they weren't modeling at all, and were just simply appearing as special guests. Somewhere behind him, someone had cried out _'Danny!'_ Danny, the second model to appear, moved up to stand to the left of his colleague, and quirked a smile at the flashing cameras.

Then, the last member of the trio emerged. He was smaller than Danny, but roughly around the same height as Jackson. He was slim and pale, with a buzz cut. He had several beauty marks dotting his face and a large grin playing on his face. Mirth flickered in his brown doe eyes. Dressed in nothing but some skinny jeans, converse, and a beige shirt with a loose collar and a gray wool jacket on top of it that was left open. Very casual, but the women still went wild. Well… As wild as a woman would get in a professional setting. When the final member finished his trip to the front of the stage, taking his place to the right of Jackson, the trio was complete.

Camera flashes illuminated the almost dark room. Derek, hardly ever deterred from his work, for once found himself unable to do his task. The heavy camera still clasped in his hands, was not being utilized as he found it hard to look at anything else besides the models standing at the end of the runway. Though, one in particular seemed to have caught his attention. He posed, keeping everything as natural as possible. He smiled at grinned at the cameras. More of a cute, tease-like thing going on rather than the 'hot' look that the two other male models were sporting (honestly, Derek didn't know a better way to describe it).

Lydia elbowed Derek, only to earn a glare from the said adonis. He was about to snark a question at her, before remembering- right. Photos. Just as he raised the camera to his face, he caught a glimpse of the amused look that the said red hear was giving him. He scowled, though then focused on the thee men on stage, forcing himself to take at least a few photos of them as a group, then a few more the blonde and tan skinned male, before zeroing his focus on the man to blondie's left.

And just as he pressed down on the button on the camera- a God given miracle occurred. As if knowing that Derek was going to take his picture right that moment, Stiles turned, and faced the temporary photographer, and flashed his most dazzling smile, just for him. Derek's heart thudded loudly against his chest cavity. Slowly he lowered the camera, his own eyes meeting Stiles'. Then, it was like a stellar explosion- a supernova, a star dying. Or supernovae, rather. His eyes widened slightly, and he swore that the entire galaxy flashed before his eyes in the matter of moments before allowing himself to be completely absorbed in the dark pools of warm brown.

Derek _fucking _Hale…

...was _smitten_.

* * *

So, I like... really rushed at the end. I just wanted to finish this _so_ bad.

I hope you enjoyed it though! :-) Feel free to review, and I'm open for prompts too!


	5. Blue - Part 1

**Title: **Blue

**Characters: **Merman!Stiles, Derek, Haley Webb (I'll just call her Haley until they reveal the name of the character), other characters (I don't know who yet)

**Pairings:** Derek/Hailey, One-sided Sterek

**Category: **AU-_ish_? Angst. Inhuman!Stiles

**Summary: **Stiles is done. Just _done._ He doesn't know how much of this he can take- the Alpha Pack, saving everyone's ungrateful asses, and now this. As if the fact that he _likes_ Derek and can't tell him isn't bad enough already, then the Universe just has a really sick sense of humor. Derek falls for someone else. Stiles breaks.

**Plans:** Might make a sequel and then a sequel for that sequel and so on forth…

**Beta'd:** No.

**Notes: **So, apparently Jeff casted this girl, Haley Webb, to be a new love interest for Derek. Seriously, what the hell, Jeff? Just. No. _No._

The song I used for this was _Don't You Worry Child _by Swedish House Mafia.

* * *

It was dark- and late, when Stiles stumbled into his house, dragged himself up to his room, and collapsed onto his bed in a messy heap. He laid on top of his bed covers for what felt like an eternity before curling up into a fetal position. There was a reason why he didn't cry. There was a _valid_ reason why he didn't… _cry._

They boy cried.

The walls began to crack and crumble. The pressure had been too much. He curled his arm around his bruised torso as he cried. A flood of emotion had been swirling around his fragile mind for a very long time now, breaking him slowly before finally destroying the flood gates- engulfing him entirely.

Maybe he wasn't meant to love. Or maybe love was never meant to him. His first love had been Lydia. He'd loved her for a very, very long time. Stiles would have practically done anything for her, and he probably still would. But, she didn't love him. How could she ever love him? A boy like Stiles? Stiles who could never shut his mouth, or focus on anything for too long? For her, Jackson was her world. It became evident to Stiles when Jackson had been turned into the Kanima. How she'd rushed up to the blonde and exclaimed how much she loved him.

But by then, Stiles had lost some of the love for her. He didn't love her as much at that point anymore. Like, he was sated just by being her friend. The pangs of jealousy that thrummed his heart were no longer there. That is, until he saw Derek with Haley.

Stiles' did have suspicions of having a possible crush on Derek, and eventually learned how to accept the fact that he was attracted to him. But he could never tell him, right? He'd rip his head off for sure! The way he looked at Haley though, that hurt more than being beat up by Gerard, or the Alphas. It hurt more than the time Derek slammed his head against the steering wheel, it hurt more than all the times Stiles' had been slammed against a wall. It hurt more than all of those things combined.

The boy also noticed how people only came to him when they needed to. When they had a reason to. Let it be to ask for his help, or if they needed information. Stiles- he was their go-to guy. Sure, Scott would come over a few times to just hang out, and Stiles was grateful for that. But… He had Isaac now. Lydia had Jackson and Derek had Haley (whom he'd been spending much time with). Danny had Lydia and Jackson. Hell, Stiles wasn't even sure if Danny even liked him.

Once the sobbing stopped somewhere a little past midnight, and Stiles could breath without sobbing or choking, he pushed himself off his bed and stared at the tiny nacreous and iridescent spheres of minerals scattered on the middle of his bed. With a soft sob, he waddled out of his room and down to the kitchen in search for a lidded container. Once the precious jewels were all deposited into an old jam jar and a note for his father was written, did Stiles begin his long and quiet to the nearest beach.

A beach that he'd visited quite often with his mother and father when he was younger. When… When his mother had still been alive. More tears threatened to spill, but Stiles held them back. He was not about to start picking pearls from the floor of his Jeep one by one at night.

_This is so childish, Stiles, _he thought to himself bitterly. But… He needed this. He needed to break away from all of this chaos. It was robbing him of air. It was drowning him.

_Stiles' was suffocating._

* * *

When the Sheriff arrived back at his house, he found the drive way empty, and the house dark. His brows furrowed. It was almost three, Stiles' should be home. He shut off the engine of his cruiser and heads for the front door. Unlocking it, he steps inside, calling for his son. There is no response.

_That child._

As he entered the kitchen and flicked the lights on, a rather odd sight greeted him. A jar, and beneath it- a folded note. Confusion flickered in his eyes as he eyed the pearls, before falling down to the note. He began to fear for the worse. Stiles. Stiles was a _special_ being. Special, just like his mother. He grazed the surface of the folded sheet of paper with his index and middle finger before taking it from under the jar and unfolded it. His fears were confirmed.

_I'll be back in a few months._

_Or a year or two, I promise._

_Take care of yourself, dad. Watch out for your cholesterol, and don't work yourself too hard._

_I love you._

_-Stiles_

_PS. My Jeep's at the beach_

The older Stilinski set the paper down and rubbed his eyes. This wasn't anything new. Stiles' mother used to do this sometimes. She'd just leave for a while, then come back. It hurt, but the Sheriff knew it had to be done. They weren't creatures of the land. They needed the ocean. They needed it like a man needed air. Stiles would come back.

_He promised._


End file.
